


Mine

by silent_scythe_47



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_scythe_47/pseuds/silent_scythe_47
Summary: In which Nesta gets a little protective.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Wrote this yesterday night on a whim. It's unedited, so I apologize for any errors. Find me on Tumblr @silent-scythe!

Nesta twirled the glass in her hand, the dark wine swirling with the motion. She sat with her legs crossed, chin high, like Amren had taught her. She looked like that of an ancient and powerful queen holding court, despite sitting on a stool in the middle of a bar. Her storm like eyes swept over the room, calculating and pure ice. 

Her lips, which sat in a firma, fierce line, and her hair, done in a braided bun- although no longer hiding the tips of her ears- gave her the image of pure regality. 

Her silver gown, which brought out the blue flecks in her thunderstorm-eyes, shimmered and shifted with every one of her elegant movements. It fit tightly, with a somewhat modest neckline and a plunging back, revealing a stretch of smooth skin and lithe muscle. A sash of darker gray adorned her waist, and underneath, the silver fabric spilled out into a long skirt that touched the floor, gliding behind her when she walked. It fit her, hugging her curves mimicking her motions whenever she moved. The gray-toned gown itself wasn’t sparkly- unless you counted the shimmering fabric- although her jewelry definitely was. 

On her slender wrist was a small silver bracelet, and in her hair were pins, the end encrusted in crystalline jewels. Most eye-catching, however, was the ruby she wore on her neck, the gem resting just above her collarbones. It wasn’t large, like the jewels Amren favored, but it wasn’t small either. It was the color of fresh blood, deep red like someone’s siphons. 

And it sure did attract attention. Five years ago, she would have cowered and shivered, would’ve never worn something like this, would’ve stayed home and wrecked herself beyond recognition. But now, she did not shy away from all the gazes; relished it, even. 

Witch, kingslayer, demon, queen, death, whore, whatever they called her, she didn’t care.  
Nesta Archeron only had eyes for one particular person, who happened to be standing in the middle of the dance floor. 

Cassian had worn a suit tonight, contrasting heavily with the Illyrian leathers or casual clothes he usually wore. He instead wore a white undershirt, which was slightly rumpled and definitely not buttoned at the top, with a black suit over it. His hair was combed for once, the top half in a messy bun, a few strands falling out and framing his face. 

“That bastard looks put together for once,” Amren said from besides her. 

Amren, with her cunning silver eyes and intimidating aura, had scared off everyone around them. She wore a black top and similar pants, both made out of that billowing fabric she preferred. On her were necklaces and bracelets of all kinds, all golden, adorned with jewels of all colors. How she managed to make them match so well was beyond Nesta. 

Nesta raised her glass to her lips, taking a sip, before turning to Amren. The two had become close friends again, repairing that void in their relationship three years ago, and becoming the best of friends once more. Together, they had the most pleasurable time terrorizing males.

“Give Rhys the credit. Rhys was the one who picked it out for him,” Nesta replied with a smile. 

Her relationship with the High Lord was… professional. Being his emissary, they were definitely at least on speaking terms. Both had apologized, and although they were still wary of each other, their relationship was definitely warming up. 

Amren snorted, putting her glass down onto the countertop. “Of course Rhys did. Give the dog a literal instruction manual and he still would have no fashion sense.” 

Despite Cassian and Amren’s constant bickering and insulting, they were still close, that was for sure. Amren would kill anyone who truly insulted Cassian, although she’d probably have a good laugh first. 

Amren, whose glass was refilled with something that still looked a bit too similar to blood, tilted her head to the side, some of her black hair falling across her face with the motion. It made her look no less scary. She angled her glass towards that direction as well. Nesta followed her movement with her eyes, looking towards where she pointed- towards Cassian. 

“He seems to be enjoying his time now, isn’t he?” Amren teased, a giant smirk on her face. 

Nesta’s eyes narrowed. A female had approached Cassian; they were talking, and the strange female was much too close for Nesta’s liking. She had even reached out a hand to rest on Cassian’s arm. 

She got up off the stool with a sudden moment, somehow still graceful. Her dress, like liquid metal, swished as she got up. She put her own glass down onto the table, aware of Amren’s catlike smirk. 

“Have fun, girl,” Amren purred. 

Nesta, who seemed to glide across the floor, the slit on the sides of her dress revealing inches of her skin with each step, reached Cassian in no time. The woman- no, Fae female, who was next to Cassian seemed insignificant in Nesta’s presence. 

Nesta couldn’t blame her. She held herself with an intimidating posture that at times seemed even more majestic than Rhys. 

The female, who turned towards Nesta, wore a sky blue dress, the bright kind that Nesta hated. 

Nesta came to a stop before her. She met the female’s eyes with an unwaveringly cold gaze, then trailed her eyes down, and back up, eyebrows raising, before turning towards Cassian. 

Assessed. Assessed and dismissed. 

“Cassian,” she greeted. “Did I disrupt anything?” her eyes flashed. “My sincerest apologies if I did.” 

Cassian only arched one eyebrow, head tilted, giving her a lazy, slow grin that set her aflame. His hazel eyes, turned amber in the dark lighting, glowed, only further lighting that fire in her. Then he winked, and Nesta would be damned if she didn’t admit it was hot. 

Nesta’s eyes fluttered, trying hard to fight the blush rising in her cheeks. 

Cassian dipped his head. “No, I don’t think you did,” he replied smoothly. He put his hand on top of the female’s- she still had her hand on his arm. 

Then, deliberately slowly, he removed it. 

Nesta clenched her fists, power surging, raging, begging to be unleashed. 

Cassian only turned his gaze to hers once more, eyes catching hers for a moment before he turned back to the female in the dress that was extremely ugly in Nesta’s opinion.

“It looks like our conversation must come to an end now,” Cassian said to her. “My mate here is… I think perhaps she wants something.” 

When the female didn’t step away, Nesta turned her scalding gaze onto her, her glare sharper than a dagger. At last, Nesta smelt the fear on her as she turned, disappearing into the crowd. 

The moment she disappeared, Nesta turned back towards Cassian and slapped his arm.   
“Ow!” he exclaimed. “What the hell was that for?” 

“For that.”

Cassian faked confusion. “For what?” 

“For that!” Nesta seethed. “You asshole.” 

Cassian’s only reply was to take Nesta’s hand, gripping it gently, twirling her into his embrace. He let his hand drop from hers, and his other hand snaked around to her waist. She let out the smallest gasp at the action before slapping him once more. 

“Again, sweetheart?” he asked. “I didn’t know you were such a sadist.” 

“A sadist?” Nesta shot back, incredulous. “That didn’t even hurt, you sensitive little bat.” 

Cassian pouted, and Nesta swore it made him even more handsome. 

Nesta reached one hand up towards his face, tracing his lips. “You’re mine.”

She let her fingers slide over to the left, and Cassian complied, turning his face. She smirked, her fingers trailing his jawline, down to his chin. 

“You’re mine,” she repeated, hand falling.

Cassian caught it, his fingers closing around her wrist, a sinful smile spreading. 

Prove it.

Nesta didn’t hesitate, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

Cassian’s lips slanted across Nesta’s, the two of them lost in their own world as they devoured each other. Cassian bit down on her lower lip and she nearly yelped out of surprise before nipping him back.

After minutes, they parted, both heaving for breath. 

Nesta’s eyes gleamed in victory. “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
